sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
High School Musical (soundtrack)
| length = 1:38:25 | label = Walt Disney | producer = Kenny Ortega, Bill Borden, Barry Rosenbush, Drew Lane, Eddie Galan, | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = High School Musical 2 | next_year = 2007 | misc = }} High School Musical is the soundtrack of the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name. Recorded in five days, it was released on January 10, 2006, and became the best selling album of that year, having sold more than 3.7 million copies in the US and 7 million copies worldwide. As of January 2016, the album has sold 5 million copies in the US, making it the best-selling TV soundtrack since 1991 when Nielsen SoundScan started tracking music sales. Track listing *''' Are not on the first disc of the two-disc special edition version. ''' ** Drew Seeley sang in several of the songs, his voice being mixed with Zac Efron's.High School Musical (2006) (TV) - Soundtracks He originally was not given credit for singing. ''High School Musical two-disc Special edition'' On May 23, 2006, the same day the DVD was released, Walt Disney Records released a special edition of the High School Musical album featuring a bonus disc with eight karaoke tracks of the High School Musical numbers. Two-disc collector's edition For a limited time, Wal-Mart retailer stores only released an exclusive two-disc collector's edition of High School Musical. It included the soundtrack and the bonus DVD. The collector's edition is now available in the Philippines on the same release date of the soundtrack of High School Musical 2 after Universal Music Limited became the newest licensee of Walt Disney Records in the said country. It includes: Songs from the movie scenes There are some untitled tracks. High School Musical Hits Remixed High School Musical Hits Remixed was released exclusively to Wal-Mart on December 11, 2007 and features remixes of various songs from the soundtracks to both High School Musical and High School Musical 2. # "Bet on It" (Remix) # "Fabulous" (Remix) # "Breaking Free" (Remix) # "Bop to the Top" (Remix) # "I Don't Dance" (Remix) # "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" (Remix) # "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" (Remix) # "We're All in This Together" (Remix)* : Videos as seen on the High School Musical: Remix DVD. : Remixed by the song's authors, Robbie Nevil and Matthew Gerrard. Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} |salesamount=79,500|salesref= }} International versions The album has been rerecorded and released in international versions with foreign language lyrics in some countries. International versions have also been released for individual singles. Release history See also *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina)'' References External links * * High School Musical Soundtrack Online Resource * * * Jaheim's 'Classics' Crash In At No. 1 Category:Albums produced by Matthew Gerrard Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:High School Musical albums Category:2006 soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Cast recordings Category:Television soundtracks